Cycling Together
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa has bought a bike for her and Anna to ride together to help them lose weight for their wedding. When they stop for a rest beside a beautiful lake, hijinks ensue. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)


"Keep pedalling, Elsa!" Anna called to her fiancé as they rode down the track on their new tandem bike. They were going for a morning ride together, Anna knowing it would be a good exercise for them both.

Elsa had bought this bike as an engagement present, she being rather fond of biking her whole life, but right now, things weren't going as smoothly for her in the back.

As she gripped her own handlebars tightly, sweat pouring down her forehead, she groaned. Her whole body was aching from the strain she was under, her arms and legs on the verge of giving up.

"Anna..." Elsa panted, desperate for breath. "Can we... Maybe take it a bit slower?"

"Come on, you big stinker," Anna called back. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

"Yes," Elsa admitted, her body still in pain. "But now, I'm really getting tired."

Anna sighed. Elsa did look very worn out back there, with her face redder than a tomato and the aroma of sweat emanating from her general direction. "Alright, we'll stop here for a bit then."

"T-thank you," Elsa stuttered with gratitude.

Anna put the brakes on their bike and they gently came to a stop. They stopped by the side of a lake, beautiful sunlight reflecting off the water and creatures great and small going about their natural lives. The place was teeming with life, as nature is on the first day of Spring.

Helping herself off the bike, Anna removed her bike helmet, taking a moment to admire the woodland paradise she and Elsa were in.

The whole environment sent a wave of nostalgia down Anna's spine, reminding her of the place where she and Elsa grew up.

They had both grown up in the mountains together, their families being very close for generations. As children they would play together in wide forests and fields like this, playing whatever games they could think of.

Now, years later, with their childhood bond having grown into a beautiful romance, both of them now engaged to be married to each other in a few months time, being in a place like this felt... Poetic in a way.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said to her true love. "I think this place would be a great spot for our wedding don't you think?"

For a few moments, there was only silence, but then came a soft groan, in Elsa's deep voice.

"Elsa?" Anna wondered. Suddenly she spun around and her heart sank, her mouth curling downwards.

Elsa was lying on the ground in on her back, groaning in what Anna assumed was pain. Her eyes were shut tight, her face wincing in agony.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, rushing to Elsa's side.

The blonde weakly opened her eyes, looking up directly at Anna with a feverish gaze. "Anna..."

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna stated, holding Elsa's hand tightly. "I'm here. Did you faint? Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance?"

"N-No..." Elsa croaked. "Please... Help me..."

"How? How?" Anna demanding, growing increasingly concerned about Elsa's condition. She had never seen her in a state like this before.

"T-true..." Elsa tried to say, but then her eyes quickly closed.

Anna panicked, very scared for Elsa now. "Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa was non-responsive. Anna tried slapping her face, but she didn't stir, merely motionless, the only noise being the faint sound of breathing.

Anna knew she had to save her wife-to-be. She started to press her chest, trying to force Elsa to breathe more, to hopefully revive her.

That didn't work, Elsa was still unconscious.

"Oh no..." Anna worried profusely, hugging herself to try and ease her nerves. Elsa was lying on the ground, quite possibly dying, and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

But then she remembered the last word Elsa said.

True.

Anna quickly put two and two together, realising what she had to do. She cupped Elsa's cheeks and crashed their lips together, giving her the purest kiss she could ever give. And then as if by magic...

Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna, kissing her back just as much love and passion.

Tears suddenly streamed down Anna's cheeks with joy as she continued to kiss, her heart wanting to remind Elsa of her devotion to her.

Elsa suddenly pulled away and smirked at her wife, very much alive. "Fooled ya, didn't I?"

Anna then laughed, having realised that Elsa had been pranking her. There hadn't been anything wrong with her at all. "You big stinker... I'm considering leaving you at the altar for that."

"You wouldn't do that," Elsa replied. "Not without seeing me in my wedding dress." She then kissed Anna's cheek and the two lay together by the roots of the large tree they were beside, getting a front row seat to nature's beauty.

Anna sighed dreamily, letting her true love, Elsa, put her arm around her. This was paradise for them both and she knew it.

"To answer your question, Anna," Elsa then spoke. "This would be a perfect spot for our wedding."

Anna smiled. "Maybe we should cycle here," she made a suggestion.

Elsa laughed. "No, I've had enough of that stupid thing to last me a lifetime."

"But it was your idea to get it," Anna reminded her, stroking the locks of Elsa's braid, feeling the strands of hair on her fingertips.

"I'm allowed to regret my own decisions, Anna," Elsa pointed out. "But you know the decision I didn't regret?"

"What?"

Elsa kissed the ring on Anna's finger, one of pure gold. "Asking you to be mine forever."

Anna cuddled up Elsa, blushing softly as the two watched the beautiful scene in front of them play out. This place was like a dream come true, the perfect spot to be with the one you love.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This was a really cute dorky one to do. Special thanks to my nearest and dearest, Nona for sending in a couple of prompts :3


End file.
